


Kingdom Come

by phqyd_roar



Series: The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dominant Voldemort, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Lucius, just some nicely fucked up sex guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phqyd_roar/pseuds/phqyd_roar
Summary: Lord Voldemort, dictator of magical Britain, enjoys nothing more than the occasional tryst with his Lieutenant-General.





	Kingdom Come

“Lieutenant-General. Good of you to grace my court.”

Lucius cracked a smile before frowning again, struggling a little against the ropes that bound him.

“What is the meaning of this, my lord? You have taken me without reason. I demand an explanation.”

“Certainly,” Voldemort purred, reaching into Lucius’ black silk pajamas to palm his cock. “I have decided I would rather keep you bound and spread in my bedroom to serve my cock.”

“You can’t do that,” said Lucius breathily.

“I am Lord Voldemort. And you are a worthless hole for me to keep my come in.”

“No,” Lucius whimpered. “I’m...important to the country…”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I should put that mouth to better use.”

“I shall keep you in this room here, tied, spread, ready to be used, plugged up full of my come. If you want to live you’ll have to fuck yourself on this dildo until it ejaculates nutrient potion straight into your arse. I’ll never feed you anything else. Your drinking water will be this other dildo you’ll have to suck on hard, and it will be laced with  aphrodisiac potion that will keep you in constant want. Every moment all you fantasise of will be how much you want me to fuck you…”

Lucius whimpered, close to tears at the words alone, shaking his head desperately.

“Please, please don’t do that Master…”

He was frightened. Voldemort laughed, he always did take the game too far. He was no ordinary lover, his word was law, and beyond being painfully aroused by such pronunciations his Lucius was terrified he would put those words to action. He would love to do as he said, but Britain couldn’t spare its Commander Malfoy forever. These little trysts of theirs would have to do.

“You don’t want that, hm? Then you better show me how eager, how grateful you are, lest I decide to break you.”

“Yes, yes, Master. What would you have me do? Can I shine your boots for you? Suck your cock? I am your loyal servant, Master…” Lucius threw his head back, exposing the pale line of his throat submissively.

“How sweet of you to offer. You can do both of those things, and think of some others while you do. Take care you keep me entertained, or you shall not enjoy what I do when I take it into my own hands.”

Lucius leaned forward to lick Voldemort’s spotless dragonhide boots. He was bound with extensive ropes at the wrists and ankles, and leaning over so far pushed his arse into the air in a most pleasing manner. Voldemort vanished Lucius’ pajamas with a flick of his wand, noting Lucius’ little shiver in satisfaction. Lucius let his body sway as he moved his tongue over Voldemort’s boot, moaning as he did so.

“You see? You take so well to being my whore. So much for being important.”

Lucius mouthed his way up Voldemort’s leg, the heat seeping through his breeches, making his cock swell in anticipation. When Lucius finally put his hot mouth on Voldemort’s crotch, kissing the bulge through the thick fabric, Voldemort was fully hard and leaking precome.

“Please, please Master, can I have your cock?” Lucius pleaded pitifully, gazing up at Voldemort while mouthing the bulge enthusiastically.

“What if you could only pick one, my pet? Your office, or my cock?”

Lucius faltered, blinking rapidly, trying to discern if it was a serious question. Voldemort watched him stoically, wondering the answer.

“I love to serve you in every capacity, my lord and master,” Lucius whispered enticingly. “But none do I love more than being here on my knees with your cock in my mouth.”

Voldemort chuckled. After thirty years, Lucius knew so well what he wanted to hear.

“That is good to hear, since I have given you everything you have. I am a generous lord, and as long as you are loyal and grateful, I will provide.”

“I am so, so grateful, Master. Let me show you how grateful.” Lucius nudged at his cock hopefully.

Voldemort unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his breeches, allowing Lucius to fall on his cock with a keen of joy. He sucked eagerly, cheeks hollowed.

“Since I give you everything anyway, next time I should not bother bringing you here. I shall simply walk into your office and take you on your desk. Your secretary should be quite astonished to hear how loud Lieutenant-General Malfoy cries when he is getting thoroughly fucked. I think it would be rather good for your authority.”

Lucius whimpered with a mouthful of cock, blushing beautifully. It made Voldemort feel savage. He gripped Lucius’ hair roughly and drove into his throat, fucking his face hard until Lucius struggled for breath. Abruptly, Voldemort pulled Lucius’ hair back, and Lucius arched, panting, open-mouthed and drooling.

“Should I come in your mouth? Would you like that, Lucius?” Voldemort asked, voice low and dangerous.

The rituals Voldemort had used to increase his stamina in battle had also helped his sexual performance. He could come as many as eight times in one night if he so wished, and he could last much longer after he had come a few times. However, he rarely allowed Lucius to come more than once, if at all. Many times he had driven Lucius to sobbing and begging for release as he fucked him for hours without allowing him to come. When it so pleased him he would use Lucius all night and then send him away aching and unsatisfied. He could see a flash of fear in Lucius’ eyes before he blinked it away.

“I would love to taste your come again, Master. It is all I dream of when I lie alone in my bed,” Lucius said, sniffling pathetically.

“How could I bear to so deprive my little Lucius. Open your mouth.”

Voldemort took himself in hand and briskly wanked himself over Lucius’ face. He painted Lucius’ face with stripes of come, some landing in his mouth, some sliding off his cheeks. Voldemort smeared his fingers through the come on Lucius’ face, shoving it all into Lucius’ mouth, and then thrust his softening cock into Lucius’ mouth and made him lick it clean. Lucius swallowed it all with enthusiastic moans.

“Good?”

“So good, Master. Thank you,” Lucius answered.

Between Lucius’ legs, his cock jutted up, angry and leaking profusely. His hips pumped ever so slightly, obviously needing any friction he could get. Voldemort smirked.

“I am feeling generous today. Lie down.”

Lucius lay back on the floor awkwardly, his arms behind his back and his ankles tied together. Voldemort put down his boot on Lucius’ cock, grinding down cruelly. Lucius cried out loudly, half in pain and half in pleasure.

“Make yourself come.”

Lucius rutted obediently against the ribbed sole of Voldemort’s boot, biting his lip hard as he did so, high pitched whimpers escaping his lips. It took very little time for Lucius to spill himself, after all, this was his only release.

Voldemort did not allow Lucius to touch himself. Voldemort dictated when and for how long they met. When Voldemort wanted Lucius, he would take him from his bed, bring him to Voldemort’s bedchambers, use him, and then return him. As Voldemort could see into Lucius’ bedroom, he could see Lucius try his best to end his affairs early and get into bed aching, hoping that tonight, Voldemort would want him. He saw Lucius toss and turn in bed, so hard he couldn’t sleep, binding his own hands to prevent himself from disobeying Voldemort’s order for abstinence. When Lucius was in meetings with him, Voldemort could see him shifting every so often in his seat, when their eyes met he caught flashes of fantasy where he stole Lucius away for a moment to screw him. Voldemort never did that. The dictator of magical Britain had a heavy workload. They met two or three times a week, at best, which sated Voldemort, since he inevitably came several times, but not Lucius. Voldemort kept Lucius so aroused he would be gagging for whatever Voldemort wanted to do to him.

“I hope that was satisfying, Lucius. That’s all you will get tonight.”

Lucius nodded meekly, still trembling with the force of his orgasm.

“Now what are you going to do to amuse me? Any ideas?”

“I can fuck myself on your cock, Master. I’ll be so good...so tight…”

“I don’t think so. Yet early for that. I have a better idea.”

Lucius looked nervous. Voldemort enjoyed hurting him, and Lucius didn’t like pain. Voldemort had trained him to like it with rewards, and now Lucius would moan and beg for more under the lash if he wasn’t too cruel. But it was still easy to push a little and make him scream.

A chain dropped from the ceiling with a large hook which Voldemort locked into the ropes binding Lucius’ arms. Lucius was pulled up until his toes brushed the ground and his head bent forward. With pleasure, Voldemort stepped around to examine Lucius’ rump. With his legs tightly closed, Lucius’ hole was out of sight, and Voldemort spread his buttcheeks with his fingers, staring at that twitching little pucker.

“Please, Master…” Lucius turned his head with difficulty to look at him imploringly.

“Yes, I know you want to be filled up with my cock. But I’d like this pretty arse nicely warmed up, first.” Voldemort gave Lucius’ rump a hearty slap.

Voldemort summoned a paddle. Lucius saw it and relaxed a little, knowing he could take it. It was a cruel looking device, black polished wood with holes spread evenly over its length, but it was not as bad as the whip or the cane. Voldemort saw Lucius’ movement and narrowed his eyes. He would not allow Lucius to relax. Evidently something more was needed. Voldemort dropped the paddle on the floor and summoned a strap.

This time, Lucius flinched. Smiling, Voldemort blindfolded and gagged him, and got to beating Lucius’ arse and thighs soundly with the strap. Vivid pink lines blossomed beautifully and he laid it on heavily, admiring the trembling body presented for his pleasure as the crimson deepened with every round he made on Lucius’ skin. Lucius’ sobs grew steadily louder, until his voice was hoarse and wobbling. Voldemort switched to a cane for a few final strikes. Seven, the most powerful number. The marks the cane made lay deep purple against the crimson expanse of Lucius’ backside. Where they crossed, the skin broke open and bled. Voldemort threw the cane down too, achingly hard.

Voldemort removed the gag from Lucius’ mouth to let him breathe properly, wiping some of the drool soaking Lucius’ chin.

“Time for your fucking,” he said softly.

Lucius was crying too hard to speak. Voldemort slathered oil over his cock and spread Lucius’ burning cheeks apart, plunging into that tight arsehole. He enjoyed taking Lucius unstretched, it was pleasing to feel Lucius’ muscles cling to him and yield under his relentless fucking. A little lubricant was necessary, but he never used too much. Voldemort slammed himself into Lucius repeatedly, grazing the cloth of his breeches against Lucius’ tortured skin. When he came he didn’t even bother to stop, just slowed down enough for his cock to harden fully again and then carried on uninterrupted. Lucius’ whimpers died down to mewling cries. Voldemort was quite sure an hour had passed when he came again.

With a pleased sigh, Voldemort flicked his wand, removing all the apparatus on and around Lucius. Lucius crumpled in his arms, exhausted. Voldemort wasn’t nearly done. He lay Lucius down on his bed, where he lay, limp and compliant, his eyes red from crying. He fed Lucius a glass of water, and gave him a few words of praise. Lucius clung to him like a little child. Lucius may have fallen asleep for a while when Voldemort was holding him and playing around with his nipples and cock, still half hard. His body jerked when Voldemort slid inside him again, the stretch easy after such a long fuck already. Holding Lucius on top of him, Voldemort thrust into him evenly for quite a while longer, until Lucius was moaning and straining again, writhing on his cock.

He flipped them over. Lucius lifted his legs complacently, but Voldemort pushed them back further until Lucius was bent in half, knees by his ears, and swollen-rimed arsehole clearly on display, as well as his red arse, lined with cane marks. Voldemort usually did not heal him afterwards, perfectly satisfied at the thought of Lucius sitting in all his meetings trying not to wince. He continued to fuck him deep and hard, and Lucius gazed at him with wet eyes, begging for a kiss.

“Thank me for fucking you, Lucius. Where are your manners?”

“Thank you, Master, thank you so much, I love getting fucked by your thick cock, you’re so good to me Master…”

Aroused at the litany of gratitude Lucius obediently gave, Voldemort went harder and came again. Lucius’ arse was slick with come. Pulling out, Voldemort tied a soft rope around Lucius’ wrists and attached it to the headboard.

“You may rest a while. I shall have you again, soon.”

With a tired murmur, Lucius fell asleep almost immediately, lying on his back with his arm drawn above his head. Voldemort got himself a drink of firewhiskey and flicked through his next day schedule. After he had finished his drink, he went back to the bed where Lucius slept peacefully, knelt between his spread legs, and slid his cock into that lovely heat again. As always, he saw no benefit in being gentle. Lucius awoke whimpering, and quickly submitted himself to being taken again. Voldemort’s powerful thrusts rocked Lucius’ body upwards until his head banged against the headboard. With an impatient hiss, Voldemort untied Lucius’ hands and turned him around, arranging him on his knees with his arse in the air and face in the sheets, then continued with his pounding. Lucius clung to the sheets tightly.

Voldemort drew back sharply after his climax, watching the oozing come trickle out of Lucius’ sore, swollen hole. Despite hours of fucking, it still winked closed the moment Voldemort’s cock exited it completely. Voldemort summoned a dildo and inserted it into Lucius’ wet hole, seeing the ring of muscle stretch around it in pleasure. He tapped on it with his wand to ensure it would not fall out.

Voldemort leaned forward to whisper softly in Lucius’ ear. “This is not to be removed until I remove it, Lucius. That probably won’t be until I next summon you.”

“Mercy, Master,” Lucius gasped brokenly. “Please...I am already so hard for you all day...I do all my duties thinking of how much I want to be spread under you. It would be unbearable to wear this for days. Master, have mercy on me. If I wear this, tomorrow, tomorrow I will fall to my knees before you in court, begging for relief.”

“My dear Lucius, that should only make my day more entertaining. Be good for me. Perhaps I will come to your office and give you some relief.”

With that, Voldemort apparated Lucius back to his own bedroom, exhausted, abused, thoroughly fucked, and stuffed full of Voldemort’s come with a large dildo he was forbidden to remove.

 

Three days Lucius bore it, the dildo sore and unyielding in his abused hole. He tried not to be distracted but it was impossible when he was hard almost every minute of the day. He often had to steal away to the toilet to squeeze his throbbing prick, sobbing with need. On the fourth day, he awoke to find that his lord had still not required him, yet he had an audience with him that day, to discuss the next moves for the military with his lord and Evan Rosier, Chief Strategist. Lucius groaned, wishing that it was alone so he could start begging as soon as he saw Lord Voldemort. He had to restrain himself in front of Rosier, though not so much, perhaps, as in front of his subordinates, for Rosier knew quite well what their lord used him for, though Rosier had not actually seen it since they were all children.

His lord looked perfectly calm as Lucius and Rosier seated themselves across from him with perfunctory greetings. The dildo shifted in Lucius as he sat and the sweat prickled at the back of his neck. Lucius was hard and leaking from the moment he had entered his lord’s presence. Lord Voldemort had always been powerful, even at seventeen when Lucius had first began to serve him, but after thirty years, dozens of rituals, and eight years as the highest in the land, his power was palpable, physical, and intoxicating.

Lucius struggled to be professional. He gave himself the incentive of his lord’s cold wrath, with cutting remarks of his disappointment and the agony of the Cruciatus Curse. Half an hour into their discussions, they had made good progress, and Lucius was confident he had a handle on his arousal. That was when the dildo in him suddenly began to vibrate. Lucius couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp. Rosier glanced at him confused, but Lucius’ eyes were on his lord, who was still speaking in the same even tone, though he must know what he was putting Lucius through. The dildo was massaging his prostate so gloriously, and Lucius knew he was going to come, right there, in his trousers. Rosier was asking him a question, and Lucius was panicking with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to answer, because his impending orgasm was rushing at him with such force he could concentrate on nothing but his intense arousal. When he came, he put a fist to his lips to muffle his grunt, eyes locked on his lord’s.

“My apologies,” he forced out as soon as he came down from his high. “I didn’t feel very well for a moment. What were you saying, Rosier?”

“I think I have gathered your point, Rosier. You may leave,” said Lord Voldemort. “Malfoy and I will discuss it further.”

The moment Rosier left the room, Lucius dropped to his knees. The dildo was still vibrating in him and he was sore from its attention.

“I suppose it would be cruel of me to punish you for that bit of disobedience. What do you think?”

“Master,” Lucius cried, “Whatever Master wishes.”

“But what do you wish?”

“I wish for Master to take me on your desk,” Lucius answered, his voice low.

“Then why are you still dressed and on my floor?”

Lucius was too desperate to be thorough, shucking his trousers and robes and bending over the desk with his shirt still fully buttoned. Thankfully, Lord Voldemort seemed disinclined to torture him any longer, as he removed the plug and immediately plunged balls-deep inside Lucius, pinning Lucius to his desk with his hands on the back of Lucius’ neck as he fucked him.

After he came, Voldemort leaned forward to speak into Lucius’ ear.

“I received word this morning of decisive victory in Bristol. This island is now completely under my control. As we shall not march on the continent for another decade, I am promoting you to General and Lord Consort.”

“Lord Consort?” Lucius froze and turned to look at Voldemort.

Voldemort smirked, his scarlet eyes glittering as he leaned forward to kiss Lucius.

“I will announce it at court tomorrow. It is time you reap the benefit of all your hard work and unwavering loyalty, my dear Lucius. I want every wizard in this country to know my esteem for you. You can enjoy the deference of your peers, and spend every night in my bed.”

“And,I...I can stand beside you at the state banquets?” Lucius asked softly.

“Certainly. You are the better dancer. It would be a pleasure.”

“My lord. I never expected that you would allow me this.”

“Well, you know how to repay me.”

“My lord.” Lucius dropped to his knees, leaning against Voldemort’s waist and looking up at him reverently. “Thank you, my lord, my master. Thank you.”

 


End file.
